


Just Right

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Canon Het Relationship, Community: hp_kinkfest, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione loves the feeling of being filled, but Ron’s only one man. What’s the brightest witch of her age to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Another written for last year's [Harry Potter Kinfest](). Posting for the 2011/2012 Kinkfest began Jan. 24th and ends Feb. 29th if anyone is interested in reading other great and kinky fics. I have two entries to post this year—one fic and a lovely piece of art, if I do say so myself.
> 
> This prompt, Ron/Hermione (just them) double penetration, was submitted by eruditefics. Again, my beta was the best friend a girl could ask for—Kamerreon.
> 
> I can totally see Hermione being one kinky witch; it’s always the quiet ones.

Hermione arched her back into the thrust of the toy in her right hand, the left plucking at peaked nipples as she clenched around the butt plug. It was pleasant, pleasurable, but it wasn’t how she dreamed. The butt plug didn’t move, couldn’t thrust within her, and neither of her toys felt real; they weren’t flesh and blood and neither one was Ron.  
  
She dreamed of something filling her to the brim, of having real, live cocks (or as close to real as she could get) thrusting into both holes… but sadly, Ron was only one man. Still, Hermione wasn’t the smartest witch of her age for nothing, and she had a plan. Just the thought of it sent her spiraling into a screaming climax.  
  
+++  
  
Hermione’s walk was purposeful as she exited the Leaky Cauldron. She had done her research well before settling on this plan. Not many places sold what she wanted but, luckily for her, there was a small no-name shop not far from the Cauldron.  
  
She showed no hint of embarrassment as she turned down a dark side street and into the shop, the bell above her head chiming an alert to the proprietor. Thankfully, the bearded man behind the counter wasn’t the usual pushy salesperson; instead, he gave her a respectful nod before he disappeared into the back room.  
  
Hermione turned her gaze to the aisles. She was a woman on a mission and she knew what she was looking for, but there were so many things here. Her eyes widened a touch at the sight of such a variety of ‘toys’. There was a whole aisle dedicated to dildos—the funny, the crazy, the realistic, and the porn-tastic.  
  
Another aisle had lubrication of every kind, as well as handcuffs of metal, fur, and leather. The next was more hardcore. Leather lined the walls and hung from the ceiling; there was leather as far as the eye could see. Hermione’s eyes picked out leather chaps, a cat o’ nine tails, and a swing of some kind. It was all very interesting, but not what she was looking for. The last aisle was nothing but costumes of every shape, size, and style.  
  
She made her way down the dildo aisle; maybe what she was looking for would be there. Her one wish was that it wouldn’t be down the leather aisle, because she just wasn’t ready for that. Sadly, she didn’t find the subject of her mission in the dildo aisle, so she moved on to the handcuff aisle. It wasn’t there either, but she came out of that aisle with new lube said to make a woman virgin tight. Hermione had enjoyed her first time with Ron, but neither of them had had any experience; she would like to try again now that they did.  
  
Still, she wasn’t here for that. She knew this store carried what she wanted—so where the bloody hell was the thing? Hermione could feel her temper flaring.  _Why_  didn’t the aisles have labels? Her rising temper burst like an overfilled balloon, deflating quickly as she exited the aisle near the back of the store.  
  
“Oh,” Hermione breathed, taking in the assortment of products at the back of the store. The aisles and her wandering eyes had hid them all. This store certainly had what she wanted; hell, they had so many varieties that she wasn’t so confident that she knew what she wanted anymore.  
  
A half an hour of browsing, and one last stop along the way to the checkout, had her out of the shop with a discreet bag tucked under her arm.  
  
Tonight was going to be magnificent.  
  
+++  
  
Ron was working late and that gave Hermione enough time to prepare. The first thing she did once she returned home was strip; she threw her clothes into the hamper and tossed the bag onto the bed. She was already wet and throbbing at just the thought of what was coming. Settling herself on the bed, she grabbed her favorite butt plug, slicking it up with the new lubrication—a specialty lube made just for anal play. There would be no pain tonight if she had anything to say. This was also the reason she would wear the butt plug until just before Ron was to arrive.  
  
Once she finished situating the plug, Hermione set about giving the room the correct feel. A simple Transfiguration spell turned the bedspread and sheets to a gold-colored silk that would contrast amazingly with her skin tone and hair color—not that Ron was likely to notice, but it would make her feel like tonight was special. Thankfully, there was no need to dig out candles since they already provided the main lighting. She did miss Muggle electricity sometimes, but this was not one of them. The candles would give just the right atmosphere.  
  
There was a rush of air downstairs, followed by a thump of feet hitting the floor. Hermione gave a startled gasp; Ron was home earlier than expected. She threw herself onto the bed, jerking the butt plug from her grasping passage, and gave it a toss towards the closet. She could hear Ron calling for her from downstairs and made quick work of wrapping the robe back around her nude form.  
  
She met Ron at the bedroom door, arms naturally finding their way around his neck as she gave him a welcoming kiss. Large hands—oh how she loved them—grasped her hips tightly, pulling her closer to nestle against the firmness of his body. Auror training was such a wonderful thing, Hermione thought absently as she moaned into her husband’s mouth. Those large hands wandered over her bottom, sliding under the short robe to palm the round globes of her arse.  
  
Hermione gave a startled cry, head dropping back as Ron lifted her off the ground. Her legs instinctively locked around his waist and she thrust against him when lips left wet trails and sharp nips along her neck. Ron growled and made short work of carrying her to bed.  
  
“Now  _this_  is the perfect thing to come home to after a long day of work.” He laughed breathily as he dropped Hermione onto the bed. His eyes roamed Hermione’s form, still covered by her dressing gown, though now showing a bit more thigh. “You’re bloody brilliant, love.”  
  
Hermione arched a brow, sprawling seductively upon the bed. “And you are wearing too many clothes.”  
  
“Right you are,” Ron said, beginning to yank at his robes, tugging them over his head. He set to work on his pants next. His fingers were clumsy, slipping off the buttons in his haste. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous, there just seemed to be something different in the air, something different from their usual sexual escapades. His nervousness heightened as Hermione slipped along the bed, leaning over the side to grab a package from underneath.  
  
“I want to try something new,” Hermione announced. They had gone through this before. She would get antsy with the sexual norm of their bedroom activities and suggest something new; it was usually a new position, but she did bring in toys occasionally.  
  
“Oh?” Why was he so nervous? This wasn’t so different from those other times, and they had been amazing beyond belief. This time was likely to be just as great. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
Hermione licked her lips nervously, unsure how to bring something this shocking into their bedroom activities. Her fingers fiddled with the bag, pulling out a small, brightly colored box. The picture on the front caught her eye and sent an excited shiver down her spine. She turned the package slowly around, allowing Ron to examine it closely. His jaw twitched as he swallowed harshly.  
  
“This is what you want?” Ron asked neutrally.  
  
“Oh yes,” Hermione breathed.  
  
“Right then, how does this thing work?” He tugged at the box flaps, managing to rip the cardboard in his haste.  
  
Hermione felt her lips stretch into a bright grin. Things were moving along perfectly. She gently took the package from Ron, pulling the box open to reveal a bundle of flexible leather and shiny, silver metal. The bundle slipped from the box and landed in her hand. Unrolled, the bundle had a vaguely thong underwear shape. Two strips of leather went over each hip and two more would slip between the rounded globes of Ron’s bum. Two metal O-rings and metal studs connected the leather. One of the O-rings (the lower) was large enough to fit both cock and balls through, while the smaller top ring would hold a flat-based dildo.  
  
Hermione pulled open the stud snaps and, with slightly shaky hands, slipped the strips of leather between Ron’s legs. She could feel his thighs tensing under her touch and it sent a shiver of delight through her body to settle low in her belly. Her own thighs were already wet and slick with her juices. Ron tossed his head back with a moan as she pulled him through the chilly O-ring. It took a bit of maneuvering to get both heavy balls through the ring with him fully hard and erect.  
  
The contraption was probably supposed to go on when he was soft, but she enjoyed him hard. Hermione’s fingers lingered around the base of him. The metal was warming as it rested against his skin, but the contrast was still there. The metal was cool, but Ron was practically burning hot.  
  
She shook herself from her fixation of Ron’s manhood, and what a manhood it was, and unhooked the smaller, top O-ring. It took a moment to dig out the new dildo from the bag, but once it was in her hand she slipped the O-ring down over the cylindrical length to rest on the flat base. It was simple to get it reaffixed to the leather straps. Hermione’s breathing sped up as she took in the finished picture, licking her lips excitedly. The tube of lube from the bag slicked both flesh and plastic. Everything was ready.  
  
Hermione grasped the back of Ron’s neck, dragging him down into a passionate kiss, before lying trustingly on her stomach with her knees curled beneath her. This position raised her bum into the air, leaving her open and vulnerable to Ron’s gaze. There was a curse from Ron before she felt the tip of him rest against her slick folds, and then he pushed in gently. Ron only managed to get the head in before Hermione felt a nudge at her sensitive rosette.  
  
Ron continued forward with a steady pressure and the toy pushed through the resistance. A long, drawn out moan dropped from Hermione’s open mouth.  
  
“Oh!” It was better than she could possibly have imagined. All the toys in the world didn’t come close to the feel of hot, living flesh thrusting into her, though the dildo gliding into her arse as Ron bottomed out was certainly an added bonus.  
  
“Fuck, that’s hot,” Ron panted, and Hermione could practically feel his eyes trained on the place they joined. Then Ron pulled out, dragging the dildo with him, and they both thrust back in … and Hermione’s mind went completely blank, filled with nothing but white noise. All that existed were the forceful, double thrusts filling her so beautifully and ripping breathy moans and harsh cries from her throat.  
  
The anticipation had left her on the edge all day, and the first orgasm caught her off-guard after only a dozen or so thrusts. The clenching of her body around both objects within her brought a completely new level to the sensations and was almost enough to send her tumbling into a second orgasm on the tailwinds of the first. Hermione forced that feeling down, however, knowing if she waited just a little bit longer the sensations would reach all new heights for their lovemaking.  
  
Hermione knew she didn’t need to hold on much longer when Ron’s familiar whines echoed through the room; it let her know just how close he was. She felt the splash of warmth against the clenching walls of her cunt and let go of her control. Her body spasmed and her fingers scrambled for purchase on the silkiness of the sheets before her vision blacked over with the force of her orgasm.  
  
Hermione came back to herself an unknown amount of time later, still panting heavily as she lay across Ron’s chest. ‘Yes, there is just nothing like being so fully filled, and now it doesn’t matter that Ron is only one man. What a brilliant witch, I am!’  
  
 **The End**


End file.
